


The Coven Of Lost Witches

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, But I wrote it as the latter, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, This could be perceived as platonic or the beginnings of a romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: Jade comes to the coven in her town to find help to control her powers, but she finds more than she expected to.





	The Coven Of Lost Witches

Elise smiled, letting out a breath as her fingers skated across the wood-paneled wall. She had become oh so familiar with these walls since the accident. Ever since Elise had lost her sight she had to grow more familiar with the house. She knew the house's every nook and cranny, but more importantly the obstacles and turns.

Elise had had her fair share of skinned and bruised knees for the first few weeks, but she was a fast learner and had quickly learned how to avoid that.

She smiled brighter as she stepped into the greenhouse, taking a deep breath and inhaling the smell of flowers and herbs that surrounded her. She extended out her arms, fingers running across the leaves and flowers as she walked through. 

There was some other aroma in the air as well. One she was incredibly familiar with. It was a mix of tangy, bittersweet and...sulfur, she thought. That was the smell of her most recent potion although most smelled similar. 

Sometimes you got sticky sweet smelling ones or absolutely horrid ones, that smelled of...rotting corpses. But typically the ones that smelled of corpses had been duds. You'd expect those ones to be a poison or some lethal substance but no. Those smelled sticky sweet. To lure the victim in, to make itself seem much more pleasing than it really was. A Lily of the Valley of potions, she supposed.

Elise's fingers glided over the edge of the table that held her potions before she carefully reached out for the potion in the middle of the desk, exactly where she had left it. Her fingers curled around the oddly warm glass bottle. The potion was heating the bottle. Get the recipe wrong and it will melt the glass or, if you get it even more wrong, it might just explode.

The greenhouse was her favourite place in the house. It was quiet and smelled wonderful. It was her sanctuary of sorts inside of the coven for lost witches. It was fitting, she supposed. She had always felt lost, even among her own kind. Most likely the result of the horrid neglect by her own mother since the moment she had been born.

The quiet was disturbed by the sound of bare feet on the floor behind Elise. She looked up, but not towards the noise, listening.

"Ms. King?" a feminine voice spoke. "I'd like t' speak t' ya if I could." There was an accent. Most likely cajun.

Elise turned to the woman, smiling. "Of course. How can I help?"

Elise heard the woman step closer. "Um, I'm Jade Glass. Ya probably don't know me but, uh, they said ya could help." Elise could hear the nerves in the woman's, Jade's, voice.

"I offer many different kinds of help. I'd be happy to offer you any of them." There was a small pause, Elise assumed the girl had nodded.

"Um, I need...I have certain...gifts of sorts, if ya'd like t' call them that."

"You're a witch," Elise stated plainly. 

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am. My daddy always said I was goin' t' be someone important someday. But I need help t' become that someone. See, I just...I can't control these god damned gifts."

Elise nodded in understanding. "I see. I was once in your position myself. Do you mind explaining what your powers are, Jade?"

There was a short pause, indicating another nod to Elise. "My dad always said I was some sort 'a messiah. I never much believed him until...my cat, Chubbs, died when I was twelve. I was so upset. A cryin', jaggin' mess. But when I touched him...he was as spry as the day my daddy brought him home."

"You have the power of resurgence," Elise noted calmly.

"If that's what ya'd like t' call it. But there's more."

Elise nodded. "Go on."

"When I was sixteen I...I killed a man just by thinkin' 'bout it. He deserved what I gave, but some didn't."

"We can help with that here," Elise promised. "I can help you gain control of your abilities and discover any other gifts you may have locked away inside you."

"Thank you, Ms. King."

\----

Jade's fingers brushed across the leaves of a daffodil before she leaned in, smelling the sweet aroma that the flower gave off.

Jade heard the click of high heels coming toward the greenhouse. It must've been Elise. She was the only woman in the house who wore those death traps they called shoes.

Jade's eyes brightened as she smiled, turning toward the older woman. "Ms. King." she greeted.

"Jade," Elise returned, surprise in her tone but not on her features. "It's a pleasure to speak to you again. And please, call me Elise."

"Elise, right," Jade breathed. "I, uh, hope I'm not intrudin' on anything."

Jade shook her head, stepping further into the room. "No. No, not at all."

"I love nature. Always have ever since I was a little girl. Growin' up in it probably helped." Jade stated, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I never got the chance to enjoy nature when I was a child. My mother wasn't a fan of me getting dirty. So, it's a rather new hobby." 

Jade tilted her head as Elise straightened out her perfectly unwrinkled dress.

"My daddy always said 'what's the use if ya don't get a little dirty every now and then?'. I've always liked gettin' dirty. Part of who I am, really."

Elise nodded, a barely noticeable smile gracing her features. "Well, maybe we can enjoy this place together. It doesn't get much love from the others."

Jade smiled, nodding. "I'd like that." She waved Elise over, momentarily forgetting that she could not see her.

"Sit with me?" Jade asked.

"I'd like that very much, Jade."

\----

Elise turned over in bed, letting out a soft hum as she clutched her sheets. It had to be close to six as that was always when her body woke her up. She rolled over in bed, burying her face in the soft silky material of her pillowcase.

Elise opened her eyes before squinting them and grimacing. She was turned right toward the window and the sun was already high in the sky. She still had some light and shadow perception which was both a blessing and a curse.

Elise finally forced herself out of bed after another 5 minutes. She took her daily meds and then got herself dressed. She was still getting a hang of doing her makeup without sight, but she was getting better every day.

When Elise finished dressing she left her room, closing the door quietly. Most of the others probably wouldn't be awake yet so, she tried her best not to wake them.

She made her way downstairs, heels clacking against the wood floor as she gripped the railing. She made her way into the kitchen before opening the fridge.

Suddenly a door slammed shut, startling Elise. "Jesus!" she exclaimed. She was lucky she hadn't been holding anything or else it would've been dropped and shattered, glass or porcelain coating the floor for someone to cut their feet on.

"Elise!" came Jade's voice, surprise in her tone. "I am so sorry I scared ya."

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Elise reassured, grabbing out a glass bottle of milk. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, y'know, I rise with the sun. How I've always done things. Hell, when I was little I'd even wake up before the sun. Too much energy rushin' through my tiny body, I suppose." Bare footfalls moved towards Elise. She never did understand why the girl always had to be barefoot, but whatever tickled her fancy.

Elise placed the milk on the counter before feeling around for the box of Cheerios. "Where is the god da-" A hand was placed around Elise's wrist, guiding her hand to the box.

Elise gasped, eyes widening as she was hit with a brick of memories. There was a woman screaming as she -no, Jade- was pulled towards something. She was kicking and screaming, fighting with everything she had. They were going to burn her, the fear of it made her veins run ice cold. 

Suddenly she was being enveloped by flames. It hurt so bad, worse than anything she herself had ever experienced. She was screaming, it hurt her lungs and throat, but it didn't compare to the pain of being burned alive for her 'sins'.

She was then back in the kitchen, ripping her hand away from Jade's grip. "You..." She took a second to catch her breath. "You were burned."

"H-how d'ya know that?" There was confusion in her voice but also fear.

"Second sight, retrocognition. I saw it. Felt it." She put pressure on 'felt'. Now she knew what it felt like to be burned at the stake. Something she had never wanted to learn.

"Yeah," Jade said, letting out a breath. "Hurts like hell."

Suddenly Jade was walking away. "Wait," Elise said, stepping forward.

"What?" Jade asked. "D'ya wanna know how I survived? Why I don't have the scars?" There was a harshness to her voice, but Elise knew it was from fear and past experiences.

Elise shook her head. "No. I just want you to know I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be burned. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I never was much 'a fan 'a talkin' but thanks."

Elise gave a small smile. "My door's always open."

\----

"Um, Elise?" Jade asked, knocking on Elise's office door.

"Jade? Come in."

Jade came into the room, closing the door. "I, um, I'm sorry I snapped at ya earlier. I ain't used to people...askin' 'bout that and when they do they ain't exactly bein' kind."

Elise stood, brushing over the wrinkles in her dress. "It's alright, Jade. I understand. People rarely take time to consider another's feelings."

"Thank ya for bein' so understandin' about the whole thing. And for offerin' to let me talk even though I brushed ya off."

"It's really no problem, Jade. I'm always happy to help you." You. Jade noticed. She liked that.

Jade smiled, ducking her head. "I like havin' ya around, Elise. It's nice. Havin' someone around with the same interests and all that."

"I like having you around too, Jade. It's pleasant. And exciting."

"Excitin'?" Jade asked, looking up and stepping forward.

"I never know what to expect from you." Elise returned. "You always have me on my toes."

"Didn't know that was a good thing, but I'm glad it is," she replied, turning her head to hide the blush despite the fact that Elise wouldn't have been able to see it anyway.

\----

Elise rushed downstairs when she heard the sound of shouting and things breaking. "What is going on?!" she demanded as she stepped off of the staircase.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise against the wall right next to Elise. It sounded as if a vase had been thrown at her head and missed only by a few inches.

"I demand to know what is going on right now!"

"She called me a whore!" one of the younger members of the coven shouted.

"I did not!" Jade threw back. "She said I'm just some desperate, good for nothin' who doesn't know when she ain't wanted!" She raised her voice, wanting to be seen as angry but her voice wavered as if there were oncoming tears.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm wrong." the girl countered, sounding as if she had rolled her eyes but Elise couldn't be sure.

"Emily, go to your room. Or go outside. I don't care where you go, but I want you out of this room right now." Elise stated calmly, finally stepping into the room.

The sound of feet stomping away sounded before the front door slammed shut. "It ain't true, right? I'm not some desperate good for nothin' who doesn't know when she ain't wanted?" There was a true sadness behind her words as if she was starting to believe it herself. Her voice cracked and wavered.

Elise stepped forward, reaching out and pressing her hand to Jade's shoulder. "Of course you're not, Jade. You are wanted and you are one of the best witches in this coven. If not the best."

That's when Jade lost her hold on her emotions. She began to sob huge, heart-wrenching sobs. Elise imagined her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks at that moment.

Elise pulled the younger woman close, wrapping her arms around her. "It's alright. Let it out. I'm here. You're safe," she reassured, rubbing Jade's back soothingly.

Elise held Jade like that until the sobs faded away, until Jade sagged in her arms with exhaustion, and even then didn't let her go. "I'm sorry," Jade finally managed. "I broke your things and I shouldn't've."

"It's alright," Elise reassured. "You don't have to worry about that. Things can be replaced. Emily should not have said what she did. It was unkind and dishonest."

Jade sniffled. "What if it ain't dishonest?"

"Jade, I assure you it is."

There was a long pause. "I believe you." Elise wasn't sure that Jade did believe her, but it was a start.

\----

As Elise made her way up the stairs later that night she could hear The Kinks playing in Jade's room. She smiled. That was a good sign. She always listened to The Kinks when she was happy or at least trying to be. She was most likely dancing in there right this very second.

Elise made her way further down the hall to Jade's room, finding the door open. "May I join?"

"Yeah!" Jade said excitedly. "Get on over here!"

"I, uh, I've never been much a dancer," Elise said as she came into the room.

"I'll show ya!" Jade exclaimed, moving closer to grab Elise's waist.

Jade did as she promised, patiently teaching Elise each dance move she knew. Elise was far more shaky than Jade was, but she was having fun and that was what mattered.


End file.
